


女神异闻录

by unimo1007



Category: Chinese Musician RPF, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 一个论坛视频引发的，痴汉与莲莲的荒诞故事。





	1. 第一条视频

**Author's Note:**

> 自爽。勿上升。

01  
今天是论坛三周年庆典，活动福利很多，抢楼得神级展览区免费邀请码这一条便让氛围很是活跃。我其实还挺心烦的，因为名额开放导致展览区里水贴遍地，猛地进去还以为进了廉价酒吧的公共洗手间，贴名除了后面少有联系方式，和墙上求约炮的措辞语气都很一致，不外乎腥骚浪贱，大猛巨强。论坛主管理Q我赶紧删帖，另外在外面迅速po了条公告上去。好好的庆典搞成了工作日，为了鉴别质量还得查看原帖内容，我被大量盗图P图弄得食不下咽，索性弄完了一波就退了界面。  
补觉补到一半我被小山一个电话弄醒，火还没来得及发就让那头兴奋得堪比蹭凳子腿泰迪似的语气给堵回去了。  
“你快看论坛，卧槽真特么绝了。”  
讲真能让小山这么个千人斩的优质男如此称赞，我还是有点动心，伸手捞过笔电点开他发我的链接，聊天记录上还保留着他夸张的表情包，也就是一分钟前的事，看来他是真的很激动了。  
页面跳转，帖子主题明晃晃四个字——“我的女神”。  
“怎么，大少爷回心转意开始对妹子感兴趣了？”我随口调侃，瞥了眼发帖时间，不过一个小时，那后面快五千的跟帖怎么回事，我记得这区是基佬聚集地来着。  
“你看就知道了，我不打扰你，咱俩口味那么像，我知道会超乎你想象的。”小山的笑里有我熟悉的淫荡味道，我还没说话那边就传来喘息声，随即挂了电话。  
我的好奇心是真的被挑起来了，于是快速点开了楼主上传的附件。  
文件挺大，进度条一点一点走，我盯着逐渐涨满的蓝色方块，心里的好奇一点点变成期待和煎熬，以至于下载完毕的窗口弹出，我点开视频的一刹那，甚至有些愤怒。  
画面里是个面貌和身体都很寡淡的男人，坐在床边拿着镜头自拍，光线角度都差劲的可以，更要命的是镜头里还有他腿间软下去的那坨玩意儿，也是普普通通，甚至看上去有些可怜兮兮。  
开头是男人一大段絮絮叨叨的自白，说自己叫老三，为了纪念自己终于操到梦中女神，特地分享这个故事给大家，以后会一点点更新。男人详细描述了他女神的身体有多么白皙诱人，奶子有多骚，小穴有多紧，水流到被子和床单都湿了一大片。讲这些的时候男人眼里发着光，和普通男人在意淫时一样的那种，表情却依旧没什么起伏，只是嘴角比之前上扬了些。  
这种男人意淫的对象也就是网红女模或者小破酒吧里的gogoboy级别，我甚至怀疑小山发错了链接，刚想打电话过去嘲笑一下对方迅速下降的品味，眼前的画面就暗下来，只剩老三的声音还在飘着。  
“我知道你们很想看，我也想给你们看，你们可以对着他发情，但你们永远碰不到他一根手指头。”  
这台词简直像电视剧里蹦出来的，我已经开始怀疑小山是不是想整我了，这破视频怎么感觉还有策划似的。  
我实在觉得没劲，鼠标刚移到右上角准备点击关闭，却因为接下来的画面硬生生挺住了动作。  
画面上是一副诱人的奶子，我贫乏的想象力没办法描述更多，只知道那是完美的胸肌，哦不，还是叫奶子。高清摄像头充分还原了奶子主人的肤色，白得刺眼，还又大又挺，一眼便看出是肌肉放松后的样子，蓬松柔软随着主人浅浅的呼吸起伏摇晃。奶头就更惊艳，刚被操开的玫红色，小小的挺在胸上，看上去又骚又甜。  
镜头往下移，是细瘦的腰，能看到浅浅的侧腹肌沟，同样白到炫目，我没忍住吞了下口水，想让镜头快点向下又不想动进度条生怕错过一丝一毫。结果镜头又移上去了，男人的手覆到其中一边的奶子上开始揉捏，轻轻晃动便有乳波荡起，果然和我想象中一样柔软。画面里的人动了动，一声甜腻沉闷的轻哼冒出来，隔着耳机搔到我脑子里，堪比ASMR，弄得我原本半抬头的性器迅速冲破了内裤边缘的束缚全硬起来。画面里的人在睡觉，这个认知让我原本的偷窥快感更加旺盛，我一边向下伸手撸动，一边死死盯着画面。一边的奶子已经被老三狠狠捏在手里，另一边却只能可怜兮兮地随着晃动，精巧的小乳尖完全挺立，画中人的轻哼已经变成了不耐烦的语气，但因为软糯怎么听都像撒娇式的呻吟，我不禁撸动的越来越快，结果老三放开了揉奶子的手，直接揪了揪那颗小小的奶头。  
画面里突然就响起一声惊呼，酥麻粘腻，直接让我前面的水流了满手。  
再次黑下来的屏幕映出我自己的脸，里面人溺水般的神情连我自己都觉得陌生。  
耳机里的声音还在继续。  
“呜呜，别……别拍……”  
“没事，别怕，别怕啊。”  
接着是此起彼伏的水声，一个漫长而深入的吻。我在喘息满满平复时想。  
我突然觉得可悲，又似乎能理解小山的兴奋。这样的奶子，真的世间少有，而这个视频已经被下载了上万次，多少男人对着画面里的人像我一样兴奋、喘息。  
画面里的人知道么，那副奶子是不是会因为这种认知激动到颤抖。  
我忍不住去刷帖子后面的回复，一些人截了动图，引得我下体又是一阵骚动，回复里的言语充斥着各色狂热的姿态，然后我突然刷到楼主的回复。

再等三个小时发第二个视频。  
给你们看宝贝的肉棒。

我仅因为这句话就又下身挺立。


	2. 第二条视频

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自爽。请勿上升。

02  
短暂的贤者时间没能拯救我接下来的三小时。回帖汹涌疯狂，我不乐于在这种集体意淫中毫无负担地加入，却还是忍不住按照回帖里提到的那样去想象。  
老三会将这些回帖一条一条念给他听，揉着他晃荡颤抖的奶子，那双平凡的手覆盖在奶油一样柔软白皙的肌肉上，饱满的奶子还会溢出指缝，乳头也会，成为另一道可口的甜美的风景。  
奶子的主人会怎样呢？  
大腿颤抖，鸡巴翘起，后面也兴奋地流出水来。  
老三说他的水很多。  
那么只是揉揉奶子，下面就应该泛滥成一片，湿漉漉地将毛发和床单都弄得乱七八糟。他应该痒得要命，屁股也会翘起来，鸡巴抵着床单来回摩擦却也只能解一点点渴。  
他的鸡巴什么样？  
以老三的叙述，大概鸡巴不会很大，只会可怜兮兮的缩着，当然这会有点扫兴，但是后面如果有肥美的屁股就一切好说。他的屁股会像奶子一样白嫩挺翘么？视频里看上去是会有漂亮的肌肉线条，那么屁股一定也是翘的，手覆上去会像覆上前面的奶子一样，手指都陷进去，滑腻丰腴，掰开时会有独特的快感，如果打起来一定也能晃出波浪，情色至极。  
那样白的屁股，鸡巴抽上去一定很爽，他应该会因为这个惊叫出声，就像揉他奶子时一样。我是老三的话，大概会强迫他去读评论区，告诉他读的好就插进去让他爽到上天，他大概会羞耻地缩紧身子，股沟紧紧夹着我的鸡巴，用那把甜腻的嗓子颤巍巍地说不要。那么就可以来些惩罚，他适合什么呢？柔软鼓涨的奶子适合乳夹，小小的奶头和乳晕被吊得慢慢长大，颜色也更深更红。乳夹上系着铃铛，他的每一次颤抖都出发清脆的回响，那样就可以在耳边提醒他奶头又开始发骚了。  
他一定会把我夹得更紧。  
我开始幻想将手指搅进他口腔里，却想象不到他会长着怎样的嘴唇和面孔。或许就像回帖里猜测的，老三没让他露脸大概是因为败坏性质。那样漂亮的奶头说不定也是拿针打出来的，尽管迄今为止没看到过做得如此自然的。毕竟有这样的奶子，其他什么都可以忽略，只埋在胸上玩应该也能爽的不行。  
我看了眼自己一片狼藉的下半身，抽过纸巾收拾好，然后从旁边桌子上摸了根烟，猫到阳台上点燃。  
冬天室内外巨大的温差让我脑子开始先于身体行动。我知道应该劝自己冷静下来，不要因为性癖里那点对乳房和胸肌的迷恋昏了头脑，毕竟这不太像现在的我，倒像是十几年前青春期里，那个因为看了杂志上一张图片便可以对着发泄全部精力的毛头小子。  
但这也不怪我，小山那种人都能因为看了段视频上火得去找炮，我这种反应大概也不会显得多诡异。手机上炮友一号的电话留在联系人界面，我之前和他挺合得来，毕竟有着一副健身房里留下的漂亮大奶，我见过最漂亮的，在看到这个视频之前。所以我总觉得小山比我强，能拿葡萄汁当拉菲的程度，实在佩服。  
一根烟抽完，我又回到室内。  
三个小时过去，老三果然上传了第二条视频，这次下载的时间更要长一些，我的耐心却神奇地变多了，“下载完成”提示音响起时，我的手还在慢吞吞地操纵这鼠标去查视频背后的源码资料。  
根据源文件更改时间，这条视频拍摄于上一条的两个月后，离现在大概一年。  
我最终还是打开了视频文件。

这次视频的背景发生了改变，感觉从宾馆换到了一般的室内。画面里是老三更加得意的脸，大概是拿了自拍杆，角度和拍摄技术稍微进步了些，不再有过度的曝光和诡异的边缘变形。从而也映出他依旧没什么看头的光裸身躯，唯一的区别是那里已经勃起，虽然还是普通的尺寸和形状。  
“忘了说，我的女神叫莲莲。这名字是我们一起取的。”老三露出回味的神情，“他真的，太美妙了，就连视频都无法记录出千分之一。”他一边说着，空下来的那只手开始自行抚慰。  
他的脸上呈现些许痛苦，“尽管，他不只属于我一个人。但没关系，他不应该只属于我一个，他值得更多人爱。”  
我盯着他，仿佛看着一个虔诚的信徒，尽管他手上还撸着自己的那玩意儿。  
老三很快又满足地笑出声，“不过，他也不可能属于你们，你们无法触碰到他，嗅到他身上甜蜜的气味，只能隔着屏幕用你们的精液献祭。”  
他很快撸出液体，然后捧到镜头前面。  
“我可以代替你们触碰他，把这些塞进他身体里，当做对你们的施舍。”  
他说完，画面就被他的身体牢牢挡住。在一片黑暗中，只剩下脚步和开门的声音，随机是猛然袭来的呻吟声，灌进耳膜，在脊椎激起一阵酥麻。  
是他。  
还有其他陌生的男声。  
“别出声，我给你戴上这个。”  
之后是黏腻的唔声。大概是口衔之类的东西。  
“我们莲儿真漂亮，”那个新加入的男声夸赞着，这引发了更沉闷的哼声，“老三，可以了。”  
然后下一秒，画面便亮起来。


	3. 小狗狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自爽。请勿上升。

03  
我到底也只是个普通人。  
盯着画面的时候我有种分裂的感觉，一半对着屏幕狂咽口水，徒然撸着下面那根鸡巴，另一半却在这样的快感中融化成感慨和赞叹。莲莲有着漂亮的，粉红色的鸡巴，形状美好，尺寸可观，看起来健康、干净，又充斥着甜腻腻的诱人滋味。  
而更可怕的是，在那根鸡巴的下面，还有着漂亮的女性阴部，阴唇紧紧闭合，青涩得只剩下一道桃红色的缝隙。四周毛发被刮得很干净，或许因为本身就稀疏，毛囊的痕迹几乎看不到，反透出肌肤本身的光洁白皙。  
我不知道该如何形容。  
我的大脑一片空白。  
后来在思维稍微清醒的时候我得出如下认知：莲莲这种人天生是为性存在的，他本身就是性的化身。性中所有由于外界道德及神话而丑恶歪曲的部分，通过他都被熔炼成美本身。  
画面里，一双手环住了那根挺立的阴茎。  
回应这个动作的是闷在空气里的呻吟。  
“我们莲莲想舒服对不对？马上让你爽。”说着那双手就上下撸动起来，画面里莲莲的身体瞬间剧烈挣扎，被道具限制的呻吟声此刻更加激动。背景还有铁链震荡的声音。  
我只恨自己身上没再多长一根鸡巴出来。  
“我们莲莲，这里是不是还没被用过？”撸动的手并没有停下来，液体滑腻的声音混杂着视频里三人粗重的喘息让人耳膜疼痛。“老三没用过你这里，对吧？”  
“老二你想干嘛？”老三的声音终于又出现。  
“漂亮鸡巴当然得好好尝尝了。”老二说着便伸舌头开始舔弄手里那根粉嫩的肉棒，时不时含住圆润的头部，口中发出湿哒哒的响声。和老三不同，老二的长相明显是受欢迎那挂，眼神中再多的炽热也看不出来猥琐，对着鸡巴又嗦又舔吃个没完，好像顶部流出来的是糖水一样。  
“莲莲肉棒也这么骚啊，”老二伸着舌头在顶端的小口上一点一点按压，“老三说你后面的小穴骚得不行，结果肉棒也一样，莲莲真是只小骚狗。”老二舔完上面，又去咬下方两颗柔软的卵蛋，他技术很好，从那副身子激烈地扭动上就能看到对方有多爽，更别提耳机里充斥着的喘息和闷哼。  
“可是，到底是小骚公狗，还是小骚母狗，嗯？”老二松开那根硬到近乎爆裂的漂亮鸡巴，离开了画面。  
挣扎的呜咽声未能停止，随着一阵锁链的碰撞，画中人的大腿被向上折去，两腿之间更的景色一览无遗。出去挺翘的吐着水的鸡巴，那紧紧闭合的阴部似乎也隐隐渗出水光，最下面的穴口却也骚着一张一合，一下一下露出红艳的内壁，看上去湿软温热，光想象捅进去的感觉，我的鸡巴仿佛就要化掉。  
“今天还是来当小公狗好不好？小母狗的第一次要留给老大。”老二说着捧起莲莲白嫩柔软的臀瓣，舌头刺进后方那不断伸缩的穴口。  
链子咣咣作响，画面里看不到，但从大腿挣扎的幅度来看，大概是膝盖被什么固定在一起。不断拔高的闷哼听得人背脊酥麻，老二的舌头估计能让莲莲爽到哭出来，上面那根不断跳动的阴茎便是最好证据。直至肠液被老二刺激地从穴口流出来，他才放过莲莲，熟手对节奏的掌握总是恰到好处，莲莲挣扎扭动的幅度比之前哪一次都要剧烈。  
“老三，把他放下来吧。”老二开了口，画面随即又暗下来。  
等到老三再次拿起设备，莲莲已经被放到了一张床上，又或许是铺了被褥的地面，这一点并不清楚。清楚的是老二抓着莲莲那根漂亮鸡巴在自己股沟间来回磨蹭，黏腻清晰的呻吟说明莲莲口中的束缚已然消失。  
“哥，哥哥，快……”莲莲听起来有些急躁，但也撩人的要命。  
“小公狗急啦？”老二狠狠抓了抓手中的阴茎，引发一声哀鸣，“老三，来满足一下小公狗。”  
设备居高了些，老三膨胀的阴茎戳着后面漂亮的湿漉漉的穴口，随即捅了进去慢慢抽插，带出一片湿滑的水声。  
莲莲也叫出声来，黏糊细小的鸣泣中叫得却是痒。  
“啊，哥哥，不够……好痒啊……”  
“老三，小公狗喊痒呢，再用点力啊。”  
“小骚狗……”老三骂出声来，画面里顶撞的力度和速度都加大了，呜咽声也越来越厉害。莲莲扭动着身子，鸡巴不停地顶向老二的屁股，却找不到入口只是可怜地颤抖着。  
“我们的莲莲是条小乖狗，对吧？”老二再次抓住那根摇晃的鸡巴，这一次往自己后面浅浅塞入一点便立即离开，这样反复几次，“小乖狗要学会讨人欢心，哪里不舒服要说出来，对么？”  
“唔……嗯嗯……”  
“我们莲莲还有哪里痒？”  
“肉……肉棒……唔啊……”后面似乎找到了角度，对话末尾突然就变了调。  
“小公狗要求我啊，求我吃你的骚肉棒……嗯……”老二这次慢慢向下吞了一半，随即又迅速拔出。  
“求，求求哥哥吃我的骚肉棒，啊……”  
“吃谁的骚肉棒？”老二突然按着那根鸡巴贴向莲莲的小腹，然后坐上去摩擦起来。  
“……莲，莲莲的？”声音有些微弱。  
老二突然捏了把莲莲膨胀的卵蛋，“谁的？”  
“小，小公狗的！唔……”  
老二扶着那根鸡巴彻底吃了下去，随即晃起腰来来回回地吞吐，老三的抽插已经停下，他拔出来使劲撸着自己把稀薄的精水抖到莲莲被操到半开依旧不舍收缩的穴口，然后将镜头专心在老二摇晃的屁股上。  
“啊，莲莲的鸡巴好大，顶的好深……”老二不断地撑起自己，让鸡巴只留一个头在里面再狠狠坐下。  
“快，哥哥，快一点……”莲莲叫出声来。  
“唔……骚公狗喜欢我吃的深一点啊，”老二干脆坐下来，让鸡巴完全留在自己体内然后小幅度摇晃，“里面太软要把骚肉棒含化了对不对？”  
“嗯……嗯啊……骚肉棒要化了……”  
“莲莲的骚奶子是不是很寂寞啊，只玩弄骚肉棒委不委屈，嗯？”  
“啊别……别揉那里……唔……”  
老二的屁股将莲莲的鸡巴吃得水声四溢，那道闭合的小缝也不断涌出越来越多透明的液体，后面的小穴甚至饥渴得吞吐起刚刚老三喷上去的精液。  
老二大概揉着那副同样漂亮的奶子，“公狗的奶子也可以这么骚么，我一揉你的骚肉棒就跳一下。以后老大捅进你的子宫会不会让莲莲生孩子？莲莲的奶子会变得比现在更大吧，奶头也会变大，可以用细绳拴起来牵着你到处走……”  
“唔……别……别说了……”  
“莲莲害羞了？嗯……明明有这么大的肉棒，我们的小公狗还喜欢被人栓奶头？”  
“别……嗯啊……”  
画面里的鸡巴被吞吐得频率越来越高，老二突然抬起屁股再狠狠坐下，随即整个人剧烈颤抖起来。  
“啊……好爽……小公狗操得好爽……”  
“唔……”  
身下人痉挛的幅度也显示着这是一场同步高潮。  
老二喘息着抬起腰，肉棒脱离穴口时发出黏腻的声响，并带出许多浓稠的精液。老二伸手从穴口里挖出更多，随即响起另一番模糊的搅弄声。  
“骚公狗觉得自己的味道怎么样？我觉得很好吃。”老二翻过身来，用舌尖一点一点开始清理那根有些疲软的鸡巴上残留的液体，大概是估计到刚射精后的不应期，他舔得温柔而小心，尽管粗重的喘息和迷恋的神情兆示他恨不得再把这根鸡巴吃下去一次。  
“我的莲莲，”他一边舔着一边叹息，“我的小狗狗。”


	4. 小山和他的主人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自爽。请勿上升。

04  
小山递给我一杯波本，安慰之意明显，眉头却暴露出烦躁。  
“你要有事就先走。”我没接他的酒，语气也并不痛快，尽管我知道小山本身就是个暴脾气，尤其熟人面前，一点没公司里那副阳光灿烂的样子，没什么好计较。但谁让我最近郁闷，看谁都不爽。   
他把酒放下了，“没，我就是觉得你不至于。”  
“不至于为了别人视频里的面孔心烦？”  
“是。”他对我到从来很直接，“你要是想发泄找谁不行？一个婊子……”  
“你应该和论坛里的几十万回帖干一架，”我拿起那杯酒，冲小山笑：“想发泄还不简单？婊子哪儿没有，眼前不就坐着一个么？”  
我喜欢小山脸上那股无来由的嫉恨，他自己估计都分不清对象到底是我还是视频里那个肤白奶大的男人，或者，论坛里公认的“女神”。距离上次视频过去已经快两个月，所有人都着了魔似地顶着那栋楼，我时不时也会去看，期盼老三能再更新点什么，可惜他的头像再没登录过，IP也是用的代理，查不到任何信息。有时看着整日飘在首页的楼名甚至觉得自己有些可怜，不知道多少人和我一样，看完视频才发现自己约人的时候满脑子都想得是那样一副身体和嗓子。  
小山有找过我几次，下班后偶尔去老地方坐坐，他还是老样子，没喝几杯就能找到人一起过夜，我却改了脾性，一直喝到再没人来搭讪，回家对着电脑屏幕自我挣扎和崩溃。  
此刻小山却显出兴奋，他眉头没解开，但看向我的眼睛又变得像只狼狗了。甚至在别人看来，他这副模样只会让人张腿求操，毕竟圈里一号罕见，他这样的就更稀缺，但小山内心是个抖M，我是少数的知情者，因为这位的心理防线不是一般的高，要不因为两个人一起光屁股长大，加上基因里和后天共通的因素入了这个圈子，他大概也不会让我有机会察觉这点。  
我从来没拿这点玩弄过小山，毕竟我最喜欢捅人的感觉，两个一号搞最后少那一步即便走调教路子，也让人变扭。但今天，我突然来了兴致，可能是因为小山刚刚使用的称呼，让这些日子的郁闷到了顶端，我开始想象像小山这样的男人跪在莲莲面前蛰伏的模样，鸡巴很快硬起来。  
“如果，你想要的话，可以去我家……”小山的手毫不避讳直接按在我顶起一块的牛仔裤上。  
我本不想把小山扯进我的情绪里。毕竟冲动这种事极具毁灭性，且荒唐原始，有点野蛮化的意味。而我恰巧是个自诩聪明的人，就连放纵也精确掌控。  
但小山此时表现出的屈从感令人心惊，我因为莲莲而无法自抑的情绪被精心地打开一个缺口，小山成功地撕裂了它。  
接下来的时间我没再说一句话，只坐上他的副驾，并要求他驾车的时候下体赤裸。  
一种恶趣味，小山却很喜欢。  
他开车的时候展示出近乎变态的自制力，那根东西流了一路的水，其中不乏我的帮助，然而就连停车都一丝不苟。我这才知道，对小山来说克制和收敛才是真正快感来源。酒神被丝绸裹紧不能恣意狂欢时也会有旺盛的快意么？我撸着小山勃发的阴茎，忍不住这么想。  
“我们，进去吧？”他终于深呼吸并渴求地看着我，当然我的手并没有停，那根烫的吓人的东西开始抖动起来。“啊……求求你，我的主人不允许我……”  
不管小山的主人是谁，此刻都应该感谢我让他少了一次发怒的机会。  
我攥紧了手里的东西。  
小山的面容诡异地扭曲和惨白，那根肉棒很快柔软着垂下，沉甸甸地伏在他双腿之间，他握着方向盘的手青筋突起，过一会又颤抖着松开。  
“谢谢。”他说，留给我侧脸，目光聚焦在地下车库被油漆喷涂成绿色的水泥墙。  
我没理他，只是下车然后为他打开车门。  
“下车。”我说。  
他没马上行动，只是把目光移到我手上。  
我的手里是他刚刚解下的皮带，和他脱下的风衣外套。  
当然我打赌他应该玩过这些，这个车位在角落，光源缺乏，不远处有根柱子可以完美遮蔽视线，只要这排没什么人可以轻易在暗处走进单元门而不被发现。  
小山之前告诉我他的房子是别人帮忙参考的。而此时我几乎断定，他的主人确实缜密而细腻。  
小山果然下了车，在我前面轻车熟路地刷卡上电梯，电梯上升时他没去看那块小小的电子屏，但他的鸡巴半抬，将风衣顶湿了一小块。我甚至担心如果中途电梯停下门开他是否会直接射出来。  
然而什么都没发生，他打开门，接着快速换鞋冲了进去，像只归家的金毛，仿佛刚刚那个在隐秘快感里沉溺的男人从不存在。  
我关上门，换鞋走进去，然后便看到沙发上的男人。  
小山伏在他腿上哭泣，男人漂亮的手指一下一下揉进小山的卷发里，像是在呼噜一头猛兽，见到我抬起头微笑，脸颊一深一浅两个酒窝，目光柔软温情，让人错觉自己陷入深爱。  
“他或许没和你说清楚，”男人的声音清软，笑容依旧，“我让他邀请你一起对他进行‘惩罚’。”  
这两个字让小山发出更加猛烈的呜咽，男人轻轻拍着他颤抖的背脊，继续道：“小山忘记我们的约定，在我们应该见面的时候带了别人回家，所以要接受惩罚。”  
他抬起小山的下巴帮他擦掉泪痕，“或者，也不太像是惩罚，你以前不是最喜欢这样么？”他笑着说，无视小山拼命摇头的动作。  
他的眼睛重新望向我：“我来干你，或者你来干我？”  
我甚至都听不到他在说什么，那两片饱满的唇上下开合，我的鸡巴就已经硬了。  
“先帮我咬出来行么？”我死死盯着他说。  
“不！”小山喊出来，看向我的眼里满是愤懑。  
男人捧过小山的脸让他跪起来，然后仰着头亲吻他，只有一下。  
“听话。”男人说道，接着再次望向我，笑了起来。  
“当然可以，请过来吧。”  
他说。


	5. 占有欲和敬畏心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自爽。请勿上升。

05  
小山抖了起来，指尖掐入掌心，我尽量无视他恶犬一样的眼睛，走向面前的男人。  
男人邀请我再靠近，直到他的手可以直接环住我的后腰为止，漂亮的手指解开我的皮带拉开内裤露出我已然肿胀的，甚至吐出水来的鸡巴。然后他看着我笑，嘴角开启在我被液体浸湿的龟头上舔了一口。  
我觉得自己脊柱要融化了。  
接下来的时间他将我整根东西都吞进去，喉咙深处细软的小口一下一下裹着我敏感的前端，他的手扶着我的屁股，潮湿淫荡的口水声从他喉咙深处传出来，我甚至想不到发出任何指令，快三十年的人生里从没有任何一次口交让人这样疯狂，我几乎忘记了一开始面对男人时隐隐被压制的不悦感，只剩下对方肉乎乎湿漉漉的小嘴，和加热黄油一样温暖软腻的口腔  
然后他抬眼看着我。  
“你拿这种眼神看着我，我会受不了的，宝贝。”  
人内心的暴虐因子总在极端条件下弥散得快速而猖狂，我不想为自己辩护，我自私地认为他的眼神是种鼓励，也是常人无法逃离的诱惑。  
他来不及回答了。  
我扳住他的下颌，让鸡巴更深地捅进去，他发出一声呼喊，我视之为欢迎。  
他的嘴角被撑到了极致，口水随着我的进出不断溢出，和脸上升腾的红晕一起让他看起来艳情而迷人。  
我另一手按着他瘦削的肩膀快速地抽插，或许看着这个冷艳的男人含着我的鸡巴呜咽便已足够带来至高的快感，我挺动的幅度越来越大，在他紧致的口腔内开疆扩土，让每一寸黏膜和肌肉都瘫软和臣服。在更多的哼咛和肉体挤压的声音中高潮迫近，所以我按着他的头让自己和他贴合的更近。  
可能我都动作和力气都比他预想得要粗暴许多，他想要推阻我的手没能达成目的，而被我握住一只撇在他身后。我将自己完全塞进他的嘴里，鸡巴在他的黏膜裹挟中不断跳动，龟头被完全包裹在喉咙深处，生理反射让那处不断收紧，发出痛苦的呻吟，痛苦又美妙。他的鼻尖埋在我的阴毛里，嘴唇抵着我肿胀的阴囊，当精液涌出的时候他紧闭上眼，忍耐的表情似乎到了极致，有眼泪在睫毛上积聚却没落下来。  
我将自己完全丢进他的嘴里，然后猛地拔出来，突然的氧气让他剧烈地咳嗽，颤抖的身体让他下意识选择抓住我来稳定自己——尽管我的阴茎因此抽打在了他脸上。  
最终平静下来他向后倒在沙发背上，沾着液体发亮的嘴唇依旧开启，精水混着涎液顺着嘴角流下，我鬼使神差地扶着龟头将那些液体蹭满他的脸，柔软的器官滑过他下垂的眼睑、高挺的鼻梁又重新亲吻饱满的下唇，最终顺着下巴落下来，重新垂回我的双腿间。  
他撇过脸喘息，而我却在惊叹。  
这种气质在我最开始进门的时候并未感受到，这时的男人浓艳至骨，让我脑中想到了另一个景象。  
我的女神。  
然而不应期间游离的思绪被小山的哭泣打断了，我转过头，他双眼通红，全身紧绷，风衣敞开露出他坚实的肌体和刚刚吐过水的疲软阴茎，或许是男人之前的话让他始终狠狠地抓着地毯没扑过来把我撕碎，但现下的情形使我感到了更强的控制欲。  
男人总对争夺本身无法抑制，雄性思维在占有这一行为上几乎是基因性的，作为朋友我不常和小山有竞争关系，但他的优秀让现下变得更加有意义。这一刻我刚刚好占有了他的主人，在他的喉咙里灌满了自己的精液。  
人往往因为权力感而沸腾。我像征服者一样扭过头，想看看自己的战利品——这个在失神时散发极致艳情的男人。  
然后我愣住了。  
我不知道我在男人眼里看到了什么，显然他已从窒息感带来的眩晕中清醒过来，尽管他的睫毛和嘴边都还染着我的液体，但那双眼睛却让我膝盖发软。我不知道是不应期间的大脑灰质产生了什么作用，还是心理学上的哪些理论可以解释这样剧烈的心态变化，总之从我见到他不到一小时的时间，我已经对这个男人产生了某种敬畏。  
但又或许，这个世界上的一切美人都值得敬畏。  
我半跪下来，他的手拂过我的头发。  
然后他笑了，至少在我看来。  
接下来的一切仿佛理所当然，我捧着他的下颚一点点舔舐掉他脸上的一切痕迹，谨慎而贪婪。之前那个在性爱里权力欲爆棚的自己仿佛一只气球，而他的目光是刺破虚妄的针，深远而温柔，触手可及又无边无际。我没有被戳穿的羞愤，反而感到温暖、安全和慰藉。  
等到我的舌尖触及他的唇，他手捏住了我的下巴。  
他的动作让我跪坐下来，那双眼注视着我，一眨不眨。  
我几乎瞬间就明白了他的意思，于是仰着头张开嘴。  
他的嘴唇开合，液体在空中拉扯出银色的光来，我像沙漠里行进的摩西，在炽热干渴中看到绿洲和甘霖。自己精液的味道还有一点苦涩，但男人的动作却给予了比这些更加甘美的味道——  
他吻了我的前额，微笑着说：  
“乖狗狗。”  
而我舔了舔他抚摸我脸颊的指尖，然后不顾一切地附身上去，吻上了他。


	6. 狗的斗争

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自爽。请勿上升。

06

我倒在地板上，耳鸣和失焦同时到来，让人一瞬间忽略了脸颊和口腔内部传来的剧烈疼痛。  
大概花了几秒我才搞清楚自己挨了小山一拳，不愧是原拳击社的种子选手，一拳便打得我血沫横飞。迄今为止的人生里，我鲜少有如此狼狈的时刻，被人一拳打得半边脸都麻了不说，之前掏出来的鸡巴还在外面摊着，活像被抓了包的奸夫，或者强奸未遂的罪犯。  
我的憋屈没随着自己落在小山脸上的拳头减少半分。  
“你他妈的有病啊。”  
我其实不太介意自己成为这对主奴间的情趣玩具，只是小山现在的表现完全不像一种“情趣”，再加上，面对那个男人，我的理性好像烟屁股最后的一点火星，一脚就灭。  
小山想再冲上来，被男人一只手按住。  
他很快就又变成温顺听话的大狗了，跪在男人脚边，连肩膀都在颤动。  
我快速收拾好自己，这才意识到从头到尾维持平整姿态的人，只有小山的主人而已。他带着一点笑意浇灭我狂暴的怒意，并为自己方才的失态感到羞愧。  
“抱歉。”他揉着小山的头发，仰着脸对我说。  
我看到小山耸动的肩膀，空气里还弥漫着隐隐的抽泣声。  
他捧起小山的脸，指尖抹去那些泪水：“我们说好了的，这是个惩罚。你为什么要哭呢？”  
小山捧着他的手心亲吻，用力过度到眼泪也蹭在那双手上，男人依旧揉着他的头发，语调却冷静地让我这个旁观者都背脊发凉：  
“你不喜欢我碰别人，我却从没过问这栋房子里还来过多少外人，唯一要求的只有你定期消毒和不要让我碰到。”  
小山惶恐地摇头，继而开始吻起男人的膝盖，我相信他此时光裸的下体也是软塌塌的，因为这种乞求无关性欲或情趣，单纯一个浪子回头的傻逼故事罢了。他的主人没推开他，我坚信这可能更像个浪子被玩了的故事。鉴于我对小山的为人十分清楚，眼前状况除了一物降一物也没办法有什么更合理的解释，这让我对男人突然有了些警惕，因为我突然发现，如果是面前这个男人，自己哪怕比小山再卑微一些好像也没什么不能接受的。  
这个想法太可怕了。  
我想从这里离开，但那种渺茫的，可以分一杯羹的念头又在诱惑我。  
“很简单的，”男人扳着小山的肩膀，让这条可怜狗仰视自己：“接受惩罚，或者，契约解除。你知道我的条件一点都不过分，而过分的是你对么？”  
小山哭着点头。  
男人终于看向我：“如果你想离开我不会介意。”  
“我会介意。”我走向他，顺便看了眼仍像护食的狗一样盯着我的小山，突然觉得有趣：“你需要把他绑起来么？我可以帮你。”  
我的手向前探了一点，在触到小山之前看到男人眉头轻皱，便识趣地收回去。  
看来小山的主人不像我想象的那样不在乎这条可怜的大型犬，可惜大型犬只顾着恶狠狠地盯着我，丝毫没发现他的主人给予他多大的照顾和疼爱。  
我索性无视他，继续盯着男人漂亮的眼睛：“你要在哪里进行你的惩罚？”  
“对我来说可不是惩罚。”男人站起身对我笑。  
我最终被请到了一间卧室，而他拿了一捆上过油的绳子向小山走去。卧室门关上的刹那我心里泛出一丝嫉妒的火苗，小山的主人连一场绳艺都不愿让我观摩，可惜那个蠢货还只会对着我大吼示威。我之前居然还总以为小山是个随性洒脱的聪明人，不知道是该感慨自己眼拙还是他主人手段太高明。  
在等待的时间里，我打量起这间屋子。  
针孔摄像头在这个不大的空间内显得有些密集，除去天花板，床头柜等一些能直接观察到床上的位置，就连门把手和四周的小装饰物里也到处都是。但我能想象平日小山睡在这张床上，或者说被绑在这张床上调教的姿态，正对着床的小摄像头一定聚焦在他被笼子锁住的鸡巴上。如果这是一场睡眠剥夺则会更有趣，他的主人大概率会在刚刚的客厅捧着一杯咖啡端详电视上播出的画面，而小山会因为紧张而拼命睁大双眼，哪怕他的主人沉沉睡去，他也不敢让自己的眼睛闭上片刻。  
我擅自妄想他的主人在布置这一切时自得优雅的姿态，或者躺在沙发上看着双眼猩红的小山，无聊地打着哈欠，一夜过去看到画面里几近崩溃的人，大概率会满意地微笑。  
而那个微笑一定让人膝盖发软。

不知道是时间过得太慢还是小山的主人本就是这样的节奏，我觉得已经过了很久，但又不愿像个圈外人打开门去催促，只得盯着房间发起呆。  
我突然发现，这个房间看起来很眼熟。  
我不由屏住呼吸。  
一种猜测在我心里悄悄升起，我却拼命否定，告诉自己这只是自己臆想过度的结果。  
接着门打开，小山的主人只披了一件丝质的睡袍走过来。  
我看到那对让我日思夜想的奶子，鼓胀饱满，有着奶油一般的肌色，乳头却娇小红艳，直直挺立，骚甜至极。  
他走过来，我却僵住了身体，因为有种预感，这时候一但动作，必会沦为我平时最反感的那类人，饥渴过度到会把自己变成一只不知饱足的蠕虫，在巨大的鲜美面前无所顾忌。  
就像老三那样。

他把手搭上我的肩膀。  
我看到他溢着水光的眼睛，和脸侧抿起的酒窝，不由喊他：  
“莲莲。”  
他对这个称呼没有异议，却还是咬了下唇。  
“今天我是你的。”我听到他说。

我好像突然理解了老三。  
人在美神面前，除了蠕虫之外还能变成什么呢？


	7. 舔狗不会一无所有

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎脑，请勿上升。

07

我对莲莲的臆想持续很久，久到事发突然，我也有准备。  
所以我没像个毛头小子一上来就剥开他的睡衣去舔那对漂亮的奶子，或者伸手去揉他下方干净红润的鸡巴和阴户。尽管我全身心都在叫嚣他的身体是怎样甜美骚浪，这一晚大概率会让我终身难忘。但我的目的又岂止一晚。  
我抓起他的手并亲吻他的指尖，这里的温度居然不像看上去那样冰凉。  
莲莲笑了，我则因为他脸侧的浅坑口干舌燥。  
“谢谢。”他对我说，随即反握住我的手陷进他睡衣下摆，“但不用客气。”  
我自然不会抽回手来违逆他的邀请，今晚对我来说是一场较量，基于目前的接触，我知道莲莲不是想象中视频里那个傻白甜美人，会颤抖着羞涩地张开双腿喜悦地用欢叫迎接你的冲撞。这也让人疑惑：过去的一年间是什么经历，能让他变成现在这个抬眼便能布蛊的模样。  
我嫉恨那些让他成长到如今的男人们，却也因此下定决心，用尽手段也要让自己留在他身边。  
而从他对小山的态度来看，莲莲并不喜欢撒谎的人。  
因此我的喘息、渴望、贪婪和难耐的欲念没有刻意收敛，也根本没办法忍得住，手下的肌肤触感让我颤抖，只是想象能彻底占有这片角落我觉得就能夹着腿射出来。  
握着他挺立的阴茎缓缓撸动，手指在圆润饱满的龟头上仔细碾磨，莲莲因此满足地叹息，并环上我的脖子。这动作让他鲜嫩的奶头溢出衣襟递至我唇边，我在伸出舌头舔舐时闻到他身上的甜味。  
唇齿生津。  
他的奶头小小一颗，却在几番舔弄下很快充血肿胀，乳晕也变得更红，衬得他皮肤愈发雪白柔嫩，让人忍不住用嘴唇吸咬这一片软肉。奶子显然是他的敏感区，我手里的性器随着弹动，又粗了一圈。半边奶子被我啃咬得落下一串印子，我不舍地松口，最后还没忘舔了口已然变得湿淋淋的大奶头。他秀气的鼻子噤出一次带了调儿的喘息，随即又咬着下唇，抬眼去看床对面摄像头的位置。  
我心底叹了口气。  
剥开他的衣服将人按在床上，粗暴的动作反而让他笑起来，双腿张开。挺立的性器从衣摆的缝隙间露出来，湿润的阴户隐隐藏在丝质布料下，洇出一小块阴影。他用膝盖蹭我的腰侧。  
他太好看了，所以你根本意识不到这是显而易见的勾引，满脑子只有自己对他身体失心疯一般的渴望。  
我已经硬得发疼。

再次握上他滚烫的性器，口腔含入生嫩的前端。他在我的手快速抽动起来时畅快地呻吟出声，嘴角带点熟门熟路的轻巧。  
在镜头面前，他荒淫放荡，赤裸迷人。  
我却知道，这都是因为小山。  
我吻上去，他的手臂勾上我的脖子，拇指压着舌头让他张开嘴，我的舌尖舔过那块湿软的上颚。莲莲发出一声呻吟，手臂环得更紧，。  
他没有显出丝毫慌乱，仍旧用柔软美艳的眼睛盯着我。  
“你放心，我永远不会像小山那样。”  
我真诚地望着他。  
“怎么提起他？”莲莲微笑着看我。  
我跪在他身前，捧起他一只脚丫，白皙莹润的脚趾看起来不像他主人有内敛的锋刃，反而小巧可爱，无措慌张。我吻上他脚背：  
“我会只有你一个人。”  
他的脚掌很软，圆乎乎的脚趾此刻也被我舔得一片潮湿。他笑出声，大概很痒，笑声落在我耳边给火焰添了把柴。我握着他纤瘦的脚踝，不太用力，在他几次挣动时却也没松开。  
他很快就放弃了，眼神闪烁，但没移走目光。  
我知道我有机会。  
我一路吻上他的脚踝，小腿和膝盖，莲莲的关节粉嫩，在我的舔舐下色泽渐深。他的笑声很快就变成呻吟，我啃着他大腿内侧的软肉，努力展示我的虔诚：  
“你把我当个奴，一条狗，或者只是随手收来的家具都无所谓。”  
他的身子已经瘫软湿透，但我知道他的心还没有。那些呻吟里刻意被放大的享受十分刺耳，我舔了口他性器顶端，很快再次握住那根挺立的柱身，从上到下含了一遍。  
莲莲蹬上我的肩膀，而这是一个奖励，被取悦的奖励。  
因为这个姿势让他阴户和后方近乎同样红艳的穴口完全袒露出来，原本稀疏的耻毛已被刮净，只剩下两个入口，它们湿漉漉的，可爱地收缩，吐出透明的润滑剂汁液。  
是晨光下结露待绽的玫瑰。  
事实上我从来没这么近距离观察过女性的阴部，即便隔着电子屏幕已见过无数次。只是偶尔，那些难得的贤者时间里，我总以为自己的性向会让我拒绝这个器官，如今看来也不过是借口，用于劝慰无法触碰他的自己。  
全身的颤栗还未褪去，已经有更深的一层绝望朝我涌上来。之前的我，可能还带点心机的侥幸，这一刻的我，只能深沉而艰难地请求：  
“请……让我，留下来。”

他的足弓紧绷，沿着我的背脊滑下。  
很快，我被他的膝窝压着只能向前再趴下一点，鼻尖直接蹭上前面那个饱满的入口。我的呼吸洒在两边薄薄的花唇上，舌尖陷入那道缝隙，拓开他滑腻的内壁。  
莲莲的声音开始转为急促的，细软的哼鸣。  
我的脑袋被他柔软又结实的大腿夹缠，我的舌尖模仿性器在他的阴户浅浅抽刺，牙齿时不时轻轻碾磨逐渐充血肿胀的花唇，那里逐渐被我开拓成更深的玫红色，熟烂而不断溢出水来。我尝试用一根手指探入下面的小口，他的呻吟明显尖锐了一层，腿上的肌肉也紧绷到近乎痉挛。  
指尖上传来的软嫩触感是我熟悉的领域，我惊讶他的敏感点居然生得如此浅，一根手指便能顶到。我尝试按压那个肥软的腺体，并探入更多手指撑开他的后穴。  
接着稍微用力，咬了下上面全然绽放的花唇。  
他无人触碰的性器很快喷出液体，大部分洒在他袒露出的紧实腹部，仿佛在一块奶油上淋糖霜。我握着莲莲已然软绵的双腿放在腰侧，抬起身终于看到他潮红未褪的脸，和湿润的，晃神的眼睛。丰盈的下唇可能刚刚被他咬的失去血色，现在红重新涌上，我忍不住吻上他。  
莲莲舌头毫无犹豫地伸进来，甚至手臂环上我的脖颈加深这个吻。  
直到他捧着我的脸，拉开我们之间的距离，我才意识到他刚在我口中尝到了自己的味道。  
我的请求没有再说出口。  
因为他冲我笑了。  
我听见他说：  
“好啊”。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一瞬间我才意识到，莲莲的真挚像把刀，太过准确尖锐所以你没有丝毫幻想的余地。这把刀插进我的身体，曾经也在小山体内。我因为这把刀击碎了我的不安而庆幸，而小山——  
> 小山体内的刀已经被拔出来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自爽。勿上升。

08

这个房间突然无关情欲，我被他的目光定在原地，在怀疑自己幻听之前相信了他。  
因为相信了，所以我做不出任何反应，只能眼睁睁地看着他重新披上袍子，拉着我的手走出房间。  
小山戴着项圈跪在地上，手腕束在背后和脚踝之间用一根短绳相连，他的阴茎被精密地捆扎，头部和一枚跳蛋紧贴，顶端的小孔被一根极细的金属棒塞住，有液体在顶端艰难地渗出。他的阴茎涨成紫红色，和他被项圈紧紧勒住的脖子一样。从我们出门的那刻，他的目光便在我们两人身上逡巡，嫉恨和怨怼来回变化，最后落在莲莲拉着我的手上。  
小山浑身都在发抖，像条发情的恶犬，为了交配的权利随时准备和敌人撕杀。  
他前面的电视屏幕上映着空荡的房间，我们刚刚呆过的地方。  
莲莲松开我的手，向他走去。小山很快可怜地呜咽起来，他拼命朝莲莲怀里蹭，被莲莲一下一下抚摸着头发。  
小山哭了出来。

我同情小山。短短几个小时我已经迅速进入了角色，开始想象小山刚刚的心情——尤其看到主人要留下另一条狗在身边，而这一切还是自己造成的。  
他无比委屈，而我却暗自庆幸，莲莲是个大方的主人，同情心泛滥到我这样的后来者也有机会分享他。  
莲莲抹掉了他脸上的眼泪，接着帮他摘掉项圈。  
小山的眼泪停住了。  
他瞪大眼睛，尽管他已经有一双大眼睛。那些眼泪在眼眶里摇晃，它的主人却因为惊讶而迟迟不让它们落下。  
莲莲绕到小山身后，慢慢替他解开绳子，然后扶他站起来。  
接着是阴茎上的绳子，莲莲手指灵活，那些细密的绳结分分钟被扭开，等到所有绳子脱落，那根阴茎又涨大着向上翘了几分。最后的金属棒被小心抽出，一股透明的液体也淌下来。  
那根阴茎不适地晃了晃，被莲莲恶作剧一样弹了一下。  
“你自由了。”  
莲莲对小山说。  
几乎同时，小山射了出来，莲莲缩回手，那些乳白的液体尽数洒在了木质的地板上。  
小山的眼泪再次落下，和地上的精液混在一起。  
我的心跳终于回来，但效率低得令人发指，血液流速迟缓，我手脚冰凉。  
这一瞬间我才意识到，莲莲的真挚像把刀，太过准确尖锐所以你没有丝毫幻想的余地。这把刀插进我的身体，曾经也在小山体内。我因为这把刀击碎了我的不安而庆幸，而小山——  
小山体内的刀已经被拔出来了。  
我甚至闻到了那股让人绝望的血腥味。

小山站在那里动弹不得，他像消失了一样安静。  
房间里唯一能看到他的人是我，而我不敢出声。  
刚刚那瞬间我清醒过来，自己不是莲莲同情心泛滥下的幸运儿，自己能这么幸运，只是因为我让莲莲相信了我只属于他这件事而已。  
如果某个时刻，他决定不再相信我，那么我也会和小山一样，瞬间变成一团空气。  
我忍不住去握莲莲的手，而他反握回来，掌心温热，软得不像话。  
他对我微笑：“你先回去吧，我过两天会联系你。”  
接着他亲了我的脸颊。  
我无心顾及角落里将自己蜷缩起来的小山，只是大着胆子回吻莲莲，然后听话离开。

进家门的时候我的电话响起来，一个陌生的号码，通常我会直接拒接，但这次手指却莫名滑向了绿色的接听键。  
莲莲的声音很快传来，我条件反射般绷直身体：  
“今天发生的一切，我向你道歉，所以我给你两个选项：留我这个号码，我把自己给你一整天。或者，”他心情似乎很好：“你和我一起饲养小山，怎么样？”  
隔着电波，他的声音里带着轻快的喘息，偶尔的鼻音短促尖锐，声响不大——和另一种我极为熟悉的水声比起来。  
我的脑海里很快出现了小山帮他做深喉的画面，他乳尖挺立，阴茎肿胀，一寸寸消失在小山湿热的口腔里。经过刚才，小山彻底变成了专属于他的狗，一点背叛的念头都会引发惶恐，不可能再有丝毫动摇。而我成了他驯养自家奴的最好工具，所以他才会好心情地拨通电话，决定给我一点奖励。  
他肯定觉得我会选择前者，约一炮于他于我都很合理，而一起养狗这种事，不仅回报低微而且麻烦异常——最重要的是，里面怎么品都带着日常化的意味，对成年人来说很有负担。  
而我说过的话，不过是男人在床上为自己膨胀的海绵体作出的下意识反应，至少对他来说是。  
他的喘息声渐渐加重，手机大概被他拿远，电信号模糊了他声音里清冷的部分，只留下一串呻吟：  
“小山，乖，轻一点……”  
我发现自己没彻底得到解决的下体又硬了起来。  
说我不仅想和他做，这话我自己都不信。  
所以第一个选项从哪点来看都合适，我对他的迷恋可能也就因为碰不到这三个字，即便他有我见过最漂亮的鸡巴和奶子，谁也没精力每天只为这个活着。第二个选项效率低下，我不过是看了几个视频，着实没必要。  
他的呻吟声又变大了，看来手机又重新贴回他耳畔。  
而我的声音很轻：  
“我和你一起，你知道约一次打发不了我。”  
他的笑声钻进我耳朵，于是下面硬的更厉害了。  
“去论坛看看吧，因为你的正确选择，我为你准备了礼物。”  
他挂断了电话。

 

发帖时间是一分钟前。大概是他挂电话的同时点击了发布键。  
帖子主题就叫做礼物，首楼只有一行文字：  
给x先生，我的第一次。  
下面是视频窗口，封面不同于论坛其他花里胡哨的“器官大特写”式截图，而是漆黑一团。  
我毫不犹豫按下播放键。  
然后屏住了呼吸。


	9. 想把你藏起来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自爽，请勿上升。

09  
画面上的奶子肥软白嫩，让人晃神，奶头小小一颗，落在一个男人口中。  
我认出来那是小山，还是几年前的年轻模样。  
他的牙齿碾磨着粉嫩的奶头，咬得狠了便换来画面里人的呻吟，大概是真疼而溢出的叫喊，却依旧勾得人鸡巴发硬。  
小山在被舔得湿哒哒的乳尖上留下一个咬痕。  
他接着拿起摄像机，于是满屏只剩下细白的身体，奶子胀软，腹肌平坦，线条不像我刚刚见到那样分明。  
那是从前的莲莲，是论坛上熟悉的“女神”。  
在见过真人之后，我本应该对这类东西有了基本的免疫功能。然而画面里的身体和记忆中的印象差异，反而带来了微妙的快感：和成熟的莲莲相比，画面里这个身体忍不住让人联想到年轻和稚嫩，尽管在道德上争议非常，我不得不承认这样的形容和幻想会增加视频本身的带感程度。  
我咽了咽口水。  
刚好镜头下移，对准了莲莲漂亮的浅色鸡巴和那道紧闭的粉红缝隙。  
莲莲夹了夹腿，他大概对这种拍摄仍然感到羞耻和不适，但他可能不知道自己曲起腿的动作会让大腿内侧的软肉紧绷，显出更加性感的肌肉线条。我的指尖自动回想起莲莲大腿内侧的滑腻触感，于是又发起痒来。  
正在拍摄的小山大概也有所察觉，于是他的镜头对准了莲莲颤动的大腿，并强行掰开紧闭的膝盖，将摄像机挤了进去。  
莲莲哼了一声。  
在镜头的注视下，他的性器高高翘起，并颤动着溢出泪来。  
透明的前列腺液顺着冠状沟留下，滴在莲莲被剃光毛发的会阴处，刚刚被剃干净的皮肤一片粉嫩，看上去触感良好。  
而下面那处饱满的细缝，也不着痕迹地缩了缩。  
我仿佛能听到屏幕前无数倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
接着镜头便再次扯远。  
或许有些太远。  
总之我第一次在屏幕里看到完整的莲莲，身体性感漂亮，细瘦且包覆着薄薄一层肌肉，鲜嫩的少年气充斥整个屏幕。  
他的手腕被绑着，脖子上戴着项圈，连着一条长长的尼龙绳索。而他的眼睛被绸带蒙上，或许因此他始终略带警惕地仰着头，敏锐地望向摄像机的位置。  
小山应该是站着，手持dv的视角让小小一团的莲莲看起来更加可怜。  
下一秒绳索被牵起绷直，莲莲却梗着脖子抵抗外来的力度，他紧抿着唇，眉毛也皱起来。  
虽然被咬得乱七八糟的奶子和不断流水的鸡巴让他看起来毫无说服力。  
“我们早就说好了，今天是相遇的纪念日。”小山声音里带着恶意十足的玩味，这是我熟悉的他，一个会享受不断折磨猎物快感的优秀猎手。  
莲莲的呼吸急促，身体抖得厉害，下唇被他咬得几乎血色全无。  
小山松开绳子，转而捏上莲莲的下巴，强迫他抬头。  
尽管被蒙着眼睛，镜头里莲莲的轮廓还是让我心跳快了几分——我无法控制自己在面对这张脸的时候不做任何事。在无需面对他刀一样泠冽的眼睛时，这个看上去只剩软嫩的莲莲会让我想做得更过分，强迫他张口吞下我的性器到不能呼吸为止，在他深邃的眼窝里射满精液，用鸡巴抽打他的脸颊，并在他终于流下眼泪时吻遍他的脸。  
小山和我的想法并没有太大的出入。  
“因为今天是重要的日子，所以我不会做得很过分。”小山说着，扶着自己性器顶上莲莲的唇。  
他没强迫莲莲为他咬上一发，而是用鸡巴沿着莲莲的轮廓描了一圈，前液蹭得那张脸上一片狼藉，而后又被小山低头一一吻过。  
dv被他放到一边，刚刚好拍到他的神情。  
虔诚而怜惜。

我按下暂停。  
在开启权限迅速屏蔽了这条帖子后，我才发现视频已经有几百的下载量。  
似乎，有点难以挽回。  
但我还是尽量找出所有下载账号，利用管理员id给他们发了DM，里面是论坛活动的福利券奖励，链接内带着病毒，只要他们点击，便会直接读取根目录并销毁视频。  
现在只能期盼没有人在点开我的信息链接之前对视频进行二次上传或截图，无论如何，至少已经有几百人见到了小山的脸。也就意味着，小山很可能会被找到。  
我忍不住点了根烟，重新切到刚刚暂停的画面。  
小山的轮廓清晰可见。  
这则视频居然没有对小山的脸作任何打码处理，我只能猜测，这是莲莲重新收回他当自己狗的条件，至于是不是条件之一还真不好确定。  
那么这则视频的意义在哪里呢？  
从我的角度而言，视频本身所暴露出的莲莲似乎比起小山更加危险。我不知道他如何看待论坛帖子上那些成千上万的淫荡幻想，最近讨论方向已经明显转到对他个人信息的挖掘上。不少有钱的主出了重金希望获取“女神”的信息，还有人甚至列出一整套找到他之后的计划，不过被我迅速屏蔽了。  
不知道为什么，在见过莲莲之后，那栋楼里的内容突然就变得刺目碍眼，我已经有冲动以数据损坏的名义把它删掉。如今看来删楼似乎是必要的，哪怕可能微小，莲莲也很有可能会被找到。  
我不信那个男人在上传这则视频的时候意识不到这些，那么就只有“故意”一种解释。我不在乎这是不是莲莲在试探我能否遵从他的意愿，我不想让那些网线背后的口嗨群众有任何机会碰到他。更别说有机会让他们实现那些妄想清单上的计划。  
我吐出一口烟，看着屏幕上吻着莲莲的小山，忍不住冒出一股烦躁。  
于是继续播放。

小山与莲莲拉开一段距离：“我会满足你的要求，把你的第一次留给其他人。”他刮了刮莲莲的鼻子，然后轻笑起来：“所以你要乖，对么？”  
这次莲莲脖子上的绳子再次被牵起，而他也乖乖跟在后面，直到小山命令他摸索着打开一扇门。  
我则因为门后的景象捻断了燃烧的烟头。

Tbc


End file.
